Rivages
by Yunaeris
Summary: "J'ai dit que je t'attendrai". Non, ce n'était pas à elle que Kairi avait fait cette promesse. Depuis les rivages de l'océan des mondes, Xion, ce qu'il reste d'elle, regarde vers le monde des humains. Bien qu'elle lutte désespérément pour conserver son identité, elle est condamnée à toujours y échouer.


**Ahh... Celui-ci m'a bien embêtée. J'avais écrit une première version il y a longtemps mais en me relisant je me suis rendue compte que c'était beaucoup plus malsain que ce que je voulais écrire, donc j'ai fait beaucoup de modifications par rapport au contexte. Tout de même, si vous cherchez une histoire toute mignonne où tout va bien, ce n'est pas celle-ci que je vous conseillerais.**

 **Au départ, ce devait être juste du KaiShi mais malheureusement, c'est finalement devenu en grande partie du SoKai. Enfin bon.**

 **J'ai mis en M. C'est peut-être exagéré pour ce qui se passe dans cette fic, mais bon au cas où. Et comme ça j'ai enfin écrit une fic M. Je suis toute embarrassée, je vais me cacher (pourtant il n'y a pas grand-chose).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rivages**

Les mains tremblantes, un sourire nerveux difficilement contenu aux lèvres, Xion s'attarda quelques secondes supplémentaires devant la vitre sale d'une petite cabane abandonnée vers la plage, sous le couvert des arbres. A l'origine, elle semblait avoir servi à abriter le matériel des quelques pêcheurs qui venaient jusqu'ici, puis avait été le terrain de jeu des enfants des Îles. Et maintenant, elle lui servait à achever sa préparation, ou plutôt à affirmer sa confiance en elle. Elle tenta d'aplatir du mieux qu'elle put ses mèches rebelles, sans grand succès, croisant le regard désappointé de son reflet, et lissa son manteau noir, qui manquait cruellement de charme mais c'était la seule tenue que la jeune fille possédait. Elle l'avait lavé deux jours auparavant. Peut-être l'avait-elle sali depuis en combattant un Sans-cœur, mais sa couleur noire rendait les taches difficiles à repérer. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle jeta des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Si ses collègues savaient qu'elle venait ici en cachette, elle en ferait les frais. Et pas seulement elle... Arrachant ses yeux de la vitre crasseuse, Xion respira profondément, tentant de réprimer la nervosité qui montait en elle, puis s'arma de courage et prit la direction de la plage.

Si elle ne pensait pas à ce dont elle ne devait pas penser, tout irait bien.

La chaleur de la plage la frappa de plein fouet quand elle quitta le couvert des arbres. Éblouie par le ciel bleu et la réverbération du soleil sur les eaux limpides qui venaient lécher le sable brûlant, elle fit quelques pas à l'aveuglette, une main devant les yeux. Il lui semblait que la chaleur du sol transperçait ses chaussures, venant piquer ses pieds.

Son cœur – mais existait-il vraiment ou était-ce celui d'un autre – bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçut une petite silhouette, un peu plus loin, qui lui faisait de grands signes, l'attendant près de l'eau à l'ombre d'un palmier. Laissant la joie prendre le dessus, Xion s'élança vers elle, repoussant dans les tréfonds de son esprit ses pensées inquiètes. L'Organisation ne l'avait pas appréhendée les autres fois. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, à moitié aveuglée par la lumière, la silhouette en question courait vers elle et se jeta à son cou avec tant de force qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Une légère odeur parfumée effleura ses narines et des cheveux fins caressèrent sa joue.

« Tu es en retard, souffla l'autre fille contre ses cheveux.

-Dé... Désolée. »

Kairi pouffa et se retira, reculant de quelques pas.

« Je plaisantais ! C'est moi qui suis en avance. »

Xion la considéra. Elle était en forme, les traits détendus, vêtue simplement d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un courte jupe rose, ses pieds nus couverts de sable mouillé. Ses cheveux roux mi-longs flottaient sur ses épaules, entremêlés par la brise marine. Elle avait la même taille qu'elle et les mêmes yeux qu'elle, ce qui ne manquait pas de la troubler, bien qu'elle ait cru être habituée à sa vue depuis les quelques mois qu'elle la fréquentait.

Elle manqua tressaillir quand la jeune fille la prit par la main pour l'entraîner sous le palmier qui poussait en bordure de l'eau.

« Viens par là à l'ombre ! »

Le cœur battant, Xion se laissa entraîner. Quelques remords lui serrèrent la poitrine et elle tenta de les chasser au plus vite et de maîtriser les traits de son visage quand Kairi se retourna vers elle et lâcha sa main, lui indiquant la base du palmier qui faisait face à la mer.

« On peut s'asseoir là. Le sol est un peu humide, mais au moins on a de l'ombre. »

Xion, après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, se laissa tomber à côté de Kairi. Oui, il y avait certes de l'ombre, mais il faisait presque aussi chaud qu'en plein soleil, ce qui, sous son manteau noir, représentait une fournaise, ce que Kairi remarqua.

« C'est dommage que tu n'as plus que cette tenue... Ce n'est pas très adapté. Je sais que tu en as besoin pour passer de monde en monde, mais... Tu peux l'enlever si tu veux, tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise.

-Mais... je n'ai pas grand-chose dessous, tu sais ? »

Xion hésita, regarda autour d'elle. Remarquant sa gêne, Kairi précisa :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne ! Il n'y a que toi et moi, personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

Les joues roses, Xion décida de suivre son conseil. Bien qu'elle se rende régulièrement dans des lieux aussi chauds qu'Agrabah, elle ne s'était jamais complètement habituée à porter ce manteau sous un tel soleil. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle s'en débarrassa et le laissa choir sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle en profita pour ôter également ses gants et ses bottes, laissant ses orteils se mêler au sable mouillé avec joie.

Elle retroussa son pantalon noir qu'elle retroussa jusqu'aux genoux.

« En effet... c'est mieux comme ça », confirma-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Kairi rit à nouveau.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Pendant quelques minutes, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla. Elles observaient l'océan dans un silence confortable, laissant les vagues venir s'échouer à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds. Kairi laissa traîner sa main sur la sienne et Xion la laissa jouer distraitement avec ses doigts.

« Alors... Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Kairi d'une voix hésitante dans un murmure.

Sur le même ton, Xion lui répondit :

« C'est comme d'habitude. Et ici ?

-Comme d'habitude. »

Elles se turent à nouveau, fixant l'horizon. Ces mots qu'elles échangeaient étaient toujours les mêmes. Rien n'avait changé. Bercée par le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête et le murmure des vagues, Xion commençait à somnoler quand Kairi changea de position, allongeant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Il fait chaud, murmura-t-elle encore. Même pour ici, aujourd'hui, c'est... »

Xion la considéra avec incertitude, profitant que la rouquine ait fermé les yeux. Kairi était vraiment une très jolie fille qui irradiait la joie de vivre, bien qu'elle sut elle-même que cette joie cachait, comme pour tout le monde, des angoisses et des doutes. Néanmoins, elle n'y pouvait rien : chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine et s'accélérait, un sourire gêné incontrôlable s'invitait sur ses lèvres, et elle se sentait toute intimidée et rougissante.

Quand bien même ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas, elle les ressentait avec toujours plus de force.

Elle caressa distraitement les cheveux de la jeune humaine, massant du bout des doigts son cuir chevelu, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

« Tu sais... J'aurais aimé que tu puisses rester plus longtemps », murmura-t-elle. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un reproche dans sa voix mais Xion ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau une pointe de remord, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas certaine de la cause précise.

« Je ne peux pas, lui rappela-t-elle tristement.

-Hm. Bien sûr. Je le sais. Tu m'as dit que ton devoir était d'aider ces gens.

-Oui. Je dois les aider à retrouver leur cœur. »

Elle n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'unique but de son existence, de l'existence de Xion, celle qui protégeait en elle la volonté et le pouvoir du Porteur de la Keyblade... C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait été créée.

« C'est dommage... J'aurais bien voulu venir avec toi, marmonna encore Kairi d'une voix ensommeillée. Mais... je suis contente d'avoir au moins la possibilité de te revoir. Si je n'avais pas rencontré cette fille, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu te passer mon message, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui... Remercie-la de ma part quand tu la verras, d'accord ?

-...

-Quand même, j'aurais aimé que tu m'emmènes avec toi. On avait dit qu'on partirait ensemble à l'aventure !

-Je ne veux pas t'impliquer... répondit machinalement Xion.

-Je sais, je sais... Tu me l'as déjà dit de nombreuses fois. Mais ça m'inquiète que tu partes comme ça, tout seul, sans que je puisse t'aider... Quand je pense que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas le savoir. Ça me rend malade. »

Xion détourna les yeux et laissa reposer sa main dans la chevelure cuivrée de la jeune fille.

« Je n'aime pas du tout devoir rester ici sans rien faire pendant que tu risques ta vie, continua cette dernière. Mais bon... on en a déjà parlé. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien et que tu puisses rentrer sain et sauf... »

Elle se redressa brusquement, surprenant Xion, une lueur déterminée brillant dans son regard.

« Promets-moi de ne pas hésiter à demander de l'aide, ou à abandonner. Parle-moi, n'hésite pas à te confier à moi, c'est tout ce que je demande. Juste... Ne supporte pas ce fardeau tout seul... Tu sais que tu n'es pas responsable pour le malheur de ce monde... ! »

Sa voix devenait presque suppliante, et il semblait que ses pensées s'entremêlaient sans qu'elle ne sache comment les exprimer. Avec un soupir frustré, elle déclara forfait, détournant les yeux.

« Peu importe. Je suis contente que tu aies pu revenir aujourd'hui. Tu ne veux sans doute pas que je te rappelle tout cela.

-Non... Non, ce n'est pas ça », tenta d'intervenir Xion.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il y avait tant qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire... Tant de vérités cachées, de regrets et de culpabilité qui menaçaient de la dévorer de l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas que Kairi se sente impuissante, coupable de ne pouvoir lui venir en aide, agonisant d'angoisse. Elle voulait juste qu'elle puisse vivre, en toute tranquillité, libre des troubles du monde. Qu'elle mène la vie paisible qu'elle méritait, comme tout être humain. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais comme chaque fois, ne put trouver les mots. Son cœur se glaça.

Une main fine effleura son visage, interrompant le flot de ses pensées. Kairi l'observait intensément.

« Ça va ? A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de l'autre fille, esquissa un sourire puis se pencha en avant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je vais bien, je t'assure. J'ai dit que je t'attendrai.

-Kairi... Je... »

Xion ne bougea pas. Le souffle de l'autre fille chatouillait ses lèvres, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à refermer l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Elle était arrivée ici, le sourire aux lèvres et d'une humeur majoritairement optimiste quoique nerveuse, mais bien vite, les pensées inquiètes avaient refait surface.

Mais ne pouvait-elle pas les oublier, pour quelques instants ? Juste pour quelques instants. La douleur lui tordrait le cœur plus tard, les regrets lui chaufferaient les joues, mais pour quelques temps, elle serait heureuse, même si elle devrait payer ce bonheur qui ne lui appartenait pas, comme ses sentiments, comme ses souvenirs.

Elle se força à sourire.

« Non... tu as raison, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu vas bien. Merci de toujours m'attendre...

-Merci de toujours t'attendre ? » Kairi éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre immédiatement son interlocutrice. Kairi était très belle quand elle riait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette phrase ? Idiot, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je ne vais pas t'oublier, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Elle redevint sérieuse, jaugeant Xion avec tendresse.

« Tu es toujours dans la lune, hein ? Tu n'as pas changé », murmura-t-elle d'un ton affectueux.

Xion mima une moue faussement fâchée. Cela sembla convenir à Kairi qui pouffa et s'avança de quelques centimètres, penchant la tête. Xion la laissa l'embrasser, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Kairi aussi rougissait, mais au moins, elle prenait les devants et y mettait du cœur... Elle lui répondit, un peu maladroitement, entremêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher d'elle. De toute manière, elle savait que les sentiments pour cette fille étaient si forts qu'ils prendraient très vite le dessus sur sa réserve.

Xion... se sentait bien. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kairi, sentant l'autre fille faire de même. Kairi sentait bon, songea-t-elle. Elle inspira avec curiosité ; c'était des odeurs de chaleur des îles, de sable et de mer, et de fleurs inconnues. Kairi bougea légèrement sa tête, et ses mèches vinrent chatouiller sa joue et la peau sensible de son cou, lui arrachant un petit rire.

« Ah ah ah... ça chatouille ! » rit-elle quand Kairi déposa un baiser rapide sur son cou.

Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou de l'autre fille et, à son tour, sans même s'en apercevoir, elle commença à – non, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était plus elle. Pour être honnête, depuis qu'elle avait échoué sur cette île, depuis même avant, depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait, elle... – mimer les actions de Kairi, comme si son corps adoptait des instincts étrangers à elle, la rendant simple spectatrice.

Elle ferma les yeux ; son corps agissait de lui-même, ou plutôt sous l'effet d'une autre volonté face à laquelle elle était impuissante. À l'aveuglette, elle embrassa la courbe du cou de Kairi, ou sa mâchoire, ou sa joue. Kairi contracta ses mains autour de ses épaules, se retenant de pouffer quand le souffle et les cheveux fins de l'autre fille la chatouillaient. Elle tourna la tête, sans doute voulant embrasser Xion, et cela causa leurs deux têtes de se cogner l'une contre l'autre, et elles s'écartèrent en pouffant.

Kairi prit sa tête entre ses mains et plongea avec passion ses yeux dans les siens. Elle posa son front contre le sien ; quand elle l'embrassa, Xion ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle n'était plus vraiment là après tout ; elle laissa les lèvres de l'autre fille danser sur sa peau, sur sa mâchoire et sur sa gorge. Elle sentait le cœur de l'autre fille contre sa poitrine, battant, vivant. Une chaleur différente de celle du soleil. Elle se sentait toute drôle, comme étourdie, comme dans un rêve. Elle se laissa aller, même quand des doigts timides et chauds se posèrent sur sa poitrine.

« Ça va ? »

Xion hocha la tête, toujours aussi rouge, devenue comme muette sous l'effet des sensations bizarres et inconnues qui naissaient en elle. Cela lui valut un sourire radieux. C'était vrai que Kairi souriait beaucoup. Quelque chose d'autre qu'elle aimait chez elle. Les autres de l'Organisation ne souriaient presque jamais, ou, quand ils souriaient, c'était toujours plus une grimace qu'un sourire, un rictus menaçant ou désagréable. Jamais de bonheur. Mais les sourires de Kairi, eux, resplendissaient, pareils à des rayons de soleil qui chassaient les nuages de son cœur.

Les yeux brillants, Kairi se rapprocha d'elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre elles.

« Tu peux rester encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle était si proche que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes quand elle parlait. Xion hocha maladroitement la tête.

« Bien... Bien sûr ! Rien ne presse, tu sais.

-Hum. »

Kairi inclina légèrement sa tête vers la sienne.

« Je … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable qu'on fasse ça alors que Riku... »

Elle s'interrompit, puis grimaça un sourire.

« Peu importe. »

Comme pour se distraire au plus vite des sombres pensées qui semblaient hanter son esprit – Xion avait vu clair en elle dès le premier jour : Kairi était loin d'être la fille pleinement heureuse et optimiste qu'elle était en apparence –, elle plaça ses mains sur les côtés de la jeune fille, saisissant fermement ses hanches, et prit l'initiative de joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres, pressant avec force sa bouche contre la sienne. Xion répondit machinalement à ses gestes, préoccupée par ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, un ébranlement de la façade souriante de la jeune fille, un fait rare. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Au fond, Kairi était comme elle, songea-t-elle. Elle avait des blessures dans son cœur qu'elle ne pansait pas. Elle tentait de se perdre dans cette relation avec elle pour échapper à la douleur. Tout comme elle-même... Non, dans son cas, c'était un peu différent. Après tout, Xion n'était pas celle qui...

Kairi parut se rendre compte que Xion n'était plus vraiment avec elle car elle se pressa soudainement contre elle, comme pour réclamer son attention. Xion se retrouva le dos plaqué au tronc rugueux du palmier, le corps de l'autre fille contre le sien. Les mains de Kairi s'emballèrent, caressant ses hanches, s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux, comme pour la pousser à faire quelque chose, mais Xion se laissa faire, momentanément fascinée par le fait de recevoir autant d'amour.

Était-ce donc ainsi que les humains aimaient ? Elle s'en sentait presque jalouse.

Elle voulait... elle aussi... connaître ce sentiment.

Non. Elle faillit se laisser aller à cette pensée mais se reprit in extremis. Ce n'était pas elle qui le souhaitait, pas vraiment, mais c'était lui. L'autre, celui qu'elle aurait dû être, celui que tous voulaient, et le monde, et l'Organisation, et Kairi. Il était celui qui serrait l'autre jeune fille contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau, caressait son dos avec douceur, portait pour elle une affection débordante qui était réciproque. Si elle était quelque chose, ce n'était que son réceptacle.

Kairi s'écarta légèrement d'elle, sans un mot. Xion cligna des yeux, les pensées encore embrouillées ; quand elle tourna la tête vers elle, elle s'aperçut que l'autre fille évitait son regard. Les joues roses, elle paraissait lutter avec un sourire nerveux tout en tentant de trouver ses mots.

« Est-ce que... » Kairi hésita. Xion la dévisagea avec confusion : Kairi, pourtant d'ordinaire si franche et directe, semblait soudainement timide. Elle se débattait visiblement avec ses mots, et ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Si tu veux, on pourrait... Est-ce que tu aimerais, euh... Peut-être que c'est un peu rapide... Mais tu vas repartir, et je ne sais pas quand tu reviendras... !

-Euh... Kairi ? » intervint timidement Xion. Elle tenta maladroitement de se redresser contre le tronc du palmier, mais le poids de Kairi sur ses jambes rendait la tâche difficile.

« Oh, et puis, on n'a pas à se justifier, non, marmonna Kairi en jouant avec ses doigts, l'air en prise avec des réflexions intérieures. Et puis, j'en ai envie ! Et je suis curieuse, et... Alors...

-Kairi ? » répéta Xion, intriguée.

Kairi se tut pendant quelques secondes et croisa enfin son regard. Quelque chose vacillait dans son regard, mais elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, inspira, puis expira, avant d'enfin parler :

« Dis... ça te dirait d'aller plus loin ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais... Tu sais bien ! insista-t-elle, comme contrariée que Xion n'ait pas saisi immédiatement de quoi elle parlait.

-Oh... Oh ! »

Xion la regarda avec de grands yeux, se sentant à son tour rougir furieusement. Un silence gêné s'installa, mais Kairi la fixait à présent avec une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux, rejetant l'embarras. Xion respira profondément, comme si elle avait perdu son souffle – elle avait du mal à respirer. C'était une mauvaise idée, non ? soufflait une voix au fond de son esprit. Sans doute. Tout comme venir ici, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Elle crut entendre la voix gémir mentalement de détresse – tu le regretteras.

Mais il faisait bon sous le palmier. Était-ce l'ombre et la brise légère bienvenues en cet après-midi d'été ? L'odeur de Kairi et la chaleur corporelle de cette dernière qui l'étourdissaient ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Et ses mots, et sa présence, et son regard réveillaient et entretenaient en elle des sentiments étrangers et familiers, confus et reconnaissables, _humains_ , qu'elle ne pourrait que difficilement comprendre, mais que _lui_ le pouvait, qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Xion savait au fond d'elle que si elle ne s'y abandonnait pas, si elle parvenait à les dépasser, à se remémorer qui elle était, qui Xion était, alors elle aurait une chance infime d'être libre. Mais le libre arbitre n'avait jamais été sien. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette, et ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens. Elle, qui avait voulu les éprouver, goûter à une trace d'humanité, ne pouvait les combattre. En souhaitant retrouver ce qu'elle pensait être son héritage, elle avait sacrifié sa chance à une destinée. Oh peut-être que des traces de Xion existaient encore. Elle s'appelait Xion, elle se voyait comme Xion, mais en réalité, _Xion_ n'était plus là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Sora qui répondit :

« Bien... Bien sûr. Je veux dire... euh... Je suis curieux aussi et hmm... »

Elle (il?) se passa la main dans les cheveux, un geste que Kairi dut trouver adorable car elle lui offrit un sourire affectueux, l'air de se retenir de lui ébouriffer davantage sa chevelure.

« Et tu as raison ! continua Sora d'une voix enjouée. On ne sait pas ce qui se passera demain. Ni ce que le monde nous réserve. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir-là. Mais quand-même, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tu-Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu te souviens ? On sera toujours ensemble. Alors... euh...

-Sora ! »

Le regardant avec de grands yeux, Kairi semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais pas par tristesse. Elle se jeta en avant et l'enserra dans ses bras, sous ses yeux surpris.

« Tu sais, Sora, je... je suis si contente que tu n'aies pas totalement changé ! Mais peu importe ce qui arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

-Wouah hé, Kairi ! … Moi aussi, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, d'abord avec hésitation, puis mues par une passion nouvelle. Dans leur enthousiasme, leur mâchoire ou leur nez se cognaient parfois, leur arrachant de petits rires.

Quelque chose de chaud naissait dans sa poitrine, comme un feu doux, se propageant jusqu'au creux de son estomac, et réchauffant son corps entier. D'autres sensations, également, mais cela lui était impossible de les décrire. Elle (il?) avait envie de se perdre dans cette chaleur. Jusqu'où ces sensations pouvaient-elles aller ? Elle (il?) sentit les mains de Kairi sur ses joues, puis dans ses cheveux (elle avait toujours aimé ses cheveux hérissés décidés à défier la gravité). Peut-être que si elle (il) se laissait aller à ces sensations, elle (il) serait protégée du monde ? Elle/il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir, quand Kairi était avec lui (elle). Pourraient-ils changer le cours du monde, du destin ? Ces pensées avaient-elles du sens ?

Xion hésita, puis posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, comme s'il (elle) avait peur de la blesser par seulement l'effleurer. Il (elle?) laissa courir ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à atteindre une portion de peau dénudée par son t-shirt qui se soulevait avec les épaules de Kairi, en bas de son dos. Il (elle?) l'effleura du bout des doigts – sa peau était si douce ! - et le corps menu de Kairi se pressa davantage contre le sien tandis qu'elle se tendait en se retenant de pouffer. Il sentit le tronc rugueux frotter contre son dos, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Comme Kairi ne disait rien, il finit par surmonter sa timidité initiale et passa ses mains sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau légèrement moite sous la chaleur, explorant son dos, sentant sous ses doigts les légères protubérances des os et chaque détail de la peau de la jeune fille, qui en retour enfouit son visage dans son cou et se serra davantage contre lui.

Il n'avait plus peur désormais. Pourquoi avoir peur, pourquoi douter ? Il se sentait confiant. Kairi serait toujours avec lui.

Un rire étouffé de Kairi le ramena à la réalité. Il eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir son sourire malicieux avant d'être poussé sur le côté. Déstabilisé, il sentit son dos toucher le sable ; le ciel lumineux accueillit son regard, avant qu'une ombre ne le recouvre. Un poids s'installa sur ses cuisses ; Kairi était penchée sur lui, une étincelle joueuse dans son regard.

Quelque chose lui piquait le dos, lui rentrant dans la peau entre ses omoplates. Elle laissa échapper une grimace.

« Aïe...

-Ça va ? s'enquit Kairi en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Quelque chose me rentre dans le dos, attends... »

Il se tordit le bras pour farfouiller le sable sous son dos, à l'endroit qui le lançait, et en retira un gros coquillage blanc.

« Ah... ce n'est que ça. »

Il fixa sa trouvaille, encore à moitié recouverte de sable chauffé par le soleil. Quelque chose perça son cœur, comme le coquillage avait piqué son dos précédemment. Des images floues – des souvenirs ? – remuaient dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il avait quelque chose à faire... Oui, des gens l'attendaient, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui étaient-ils déjà ? Elle crut saisir une chevelure de flammes et une chevelure dorée, mais déjà l'image glissait hors de sa portée, et il la sentit s'éloigner puis disparaître. Il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important.

« Sora ? »

Quelque chose glissa au coin de son œil et il vit Kairi tendre un doigt, l'air troublé.

« Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle passa le doigt sous son œil, ôtant doucement l'unique larme qui déjà s'évaporait.

« Non... C'est rien. T'inquiète pas. »

Il lui sourit et laissa tomber le coquillage à côté de lui. Il ne mentait pas. Déjà, l'amère sensation qui avait serré son cœur refluait. Il avait déjà oublié ce qui l'avait dérangé.

Kairi lui fit un grand sourire.

« D'accord ! »

Il se sentait bien. Les îles, bien qu'il ait toujours rêvé d'aventures hors de leurs limites, étaient vraiment l'endroit qui l'attendait, l'endroit où il voudrait toujours retourner, l'endroit où il se savait vraiment chez lui. Ici, rien ni personne ne pourrait les atteindre. Il aurait à repartir, mais il aurait toujours un lieu où rentrer quand il le souhaiterait, et des gens qui l'attendraient.

Les lèvres douces de Kairi caressèrent la courbe de sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine, aussi légères que des papillons. Il posa sa main sur les jambes de la jeune fille, repliées de chaque côté de son corps. Elles étaient également douces, bien qu'il sentit de-ci de-là les dernières traces de cicatrices récoltées lors de promenades dans les jungles et entre les rochers de l'île.

Kairi parut hésiter une fraction de seconde, puis, avec un sourire nerveux, et des gestes un peu tendus, entreprit de retirer son T-shirt. Il se sentit rougir et se força à détourner le regard.

« H-Hé, Sora... »

Il risqua un regard dans sa direction alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa brassière à côté d'elle, repliant instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle voulait se couvrir. Leur regard se croisa. Tous deux avaient les joues écarlates, ce qui les fit pouffer avec nervosité. Kairi jeta de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, et il osa caresser son corps du bout des doigts, avec timidité, effleurant ses seins avant de s'immobiliser.

C'était nouveau... Mais il y avait un début à tout, non ? Son cœur palpita d'appréhension quand elle posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, et il sentit la chaleur au creux de ses entrailles réagir. Il passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille, admirant le contact avec les fins cheveux soyeux tandis qu'elle parsemait sa poitrine puis son ventre de baisers un peu maladroits, et laissa ses doigts courir le long de son cou, de son dos et sur ses flancs, chacun explorant avec un peu d'anxiété le corps de l'autre.

Sora se sentait bien. Il voulait retourner vers ceux qu'il aimait mais... non, il était déjà avec l'une de ceux qu'il aimait. Il était là où il devait retourner. Il n'était plus Xion. Xion n'avait jamais existé.

Kairi glissa une main aventureuse dans son pantalon et, au contact de ses doigts curieux, ce nom disparut de ses pensées.

* * *

 _Un bruit d'eau dans les ténèbres. Rassurant, protecteur, le mouvement des flots berçait la nature de sons mélodieux._

 _Les vagues venaient toucher la plage._

 _Elles ne pouvaient s'attarder et finissaient par se retirer vers l'horizon._

 _Mais toujours elles revenaient, comme attirées irrésistiblement par le monde des humains qui s'étendait par-delà le sable._

 _Apportant avec elles les mystères de leur monde, rejetant sur les rivages promesses oubliées et souvenirs lointains._

Son esprit s'éveilla au son de cette mélodie.

Derrière ses paupières, se faisait entendre le murmure des vagues et une image brumeuse se dessinait, se mélangeant à des voix confuses.

Un endroit sûr... Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter ici, et on pouvait se laisser bercer par les chansons de l'océan.

Mais il y avait toujours ces voix et ce brouillard d'images dans son esprit... On aurait dit des souvenirs, mais à qui appartenaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient pas les siens...

 _Hé, ça va ?_

…

 _Tu m'entends ? Tu va bien ?_

 _...Oui, euh..._

 _Ah, ça me rassure ! Pourquoi tu dormais sur la plage ? Ce n'est pas très prudent tu sais. Regarde, tu es à moitié dans l'eau... Hé, ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène à la ville ?_

 _Non... Non ! Non, ça va. Merci, mais je... je dois y aller._

 _Hé, attends ! ...Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à tenir debout. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?_

…

 _Dis, c'est bizarre, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vue sur les Îles. Est-ce que par hasard tu... tu viendrais du monde extérieur ?_

 _Les vagues ont dû me rejeter sur le rivage._

 _Oh !_

 _Tu ne me crois pas._

 _Si ! En fait, il m'est arrivé la même chose quand j'étais petite, haha._

…

 _Oui, bon. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi si tu n'as nulle part ailleurs où..._

 _Ça ira. Mais merci de me le proposer._

…

…

…

 _C'est bizarre... On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrées ? Ton visage... m'est étrangement familier._

 _Oh, je pensais la même chose ! Je suis sûre de ne jamais t'avoir vue pourtant, mais... Je ne sais pas, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? So... Sor... Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en souvenir..._

 _... Sora ?_

 _Oui ! Oui, c'est lui ! Tu le connais ?_

 _Vaguement..._

 _Je suis si contente ! Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

 _Honnêtement, je ne sais pas..._

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

…

 _Ok, on va d'abord aller au sec et après tu me diras tout, promis ? Je m'appelle Kairi au fait !_

 _Kairi ? Kairi... Tu es celle qu'il aime._

 _Hein ? Il... Il t'a parlé de moi ?! Dis, qui es-tu ?_

 _...Xion._

 _Enchantée, Xion. Excuse-moi, je ne sais même pas qui tu es mais sil te plaît, si tu vois Sora, est-ce que tu pourrais lui passer un message ? Dis-lui de ne pas oublier de revenir. Dis-lui... que je l'attends toujours._

* * *

Encore le son de l'océan. Bien sûr, les vagues avaient dû la ramener ici, comme toujours au terme de ses errances entre les mondes. Les vagues la ramèneraient toujours sur ces rivages, même si elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, mais elle portait en elle une existence, une mémoire qui désirait ardemment y retourner. Les rivages, frontières entre le monde de la lumière, son monde à _lui_ , et le monde extérieur, immense et infini, ouvert et dangereux, son monde, celui où elle n'existait pas.

Kairi avait dû passer des heures à fixer l'horizon depuis ces rivages, priant pour que les flots lui ramènent ses amis perdus. Sora avait dû passer des heures à rêver de ces mêmes rivages, souhaitant franchir l'océan du Monde pour les retrouver. Mais c'était elle, Xion, qui s'y était échouée.

Attirée par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Elle qui portait la volonté du Porteur captif.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui laisse la place.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elles étaient nues, pressées l'une contre l'autre, oubliées du reste du monde et ayant oublié le reste du monde.

Le soleil était presque couché et l'ombre recouvrait le paysage. Un léger vent frais venait agiter le feuillage des arbres et la surface de l'eau.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient dû finalement s'éloigner pour continuer leurs ébats à l'ombre, sous les arbres, se pressant l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, explorant le corps et la peau de leur partenaire, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les vainque. Elles étaient allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, alors que la nature s'endormait autour d'elles. Kairi avait d'ailleurs fini par s'endormir.

Xion la considéra. La jeune fille dormait contre elle paisiblement, un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres. Elle allait devoir repartir maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de l'Organisation.

Elle soupira, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle savait que des sentiments bien pires allaient bientôt la submerger.

Elle allait se détester. Elle allait haïr de n'avoir pu que céder, une fois encore, à l'ombre et à la volonté du Porteur de la Keyblade. Et, de manière irrationnelle, elle avait l'impression de manipuler odieusement Kairi. Même si elle était complètement impuissante face à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait – après tout, elle n'était qu'une marionnette.

Kairi lui avait tout de suite plu. Mais c'était parce qu'elle était Sora, bien entendu. Elle, elle ne pouvait rester qu'une antagoniste. Quand bien même elle ne voulait qu'une vie heureuse, elle faisait le mal.

Après leur première rencontre, elle avait évité les Îles pendant très longtemps. Mais le Programme de réplication était entré dans sa phase finale. Xion avait absorbé assez de souvenirs du jeune garçon pour apparaître sous les traits de Sora. Et elle ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante, à la lente désagrégation de sa propre identité, laquelle se dissolvait en une nuée de fragments qui se mêlaient à celle du vrai Porteur. Kairi croyait qu'elle était Sora – le vrai Sora. Et elle n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour la détromper. Parce qu'elle sentait Sora, et parfois, de plus en plus fréquemment, souvent, elle oubliait qui était Xion.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu lutter une fois qu'elle avait rencontré Kairi. Car elle possédait la chose la plus importante pour lui, les sentiments si forts qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille, si forts qu'ils rejaillissaient sur Xion, éteignaient sa propre volonté, et agissaient sur elle comme s'ils étaient les siens. La simple pensée de repousser Kairi lui était insupportable. La pensée qu'elle l'aime, en revanche, ou seulement qu'elle lui parle avec affection... La joie que suscitait cette simple pensée avait suffi pour oublier sa véritable identité.

Véritable. Ha. Elle grimaça dans son bras, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Xion n'était qu'une illusion qui bientôt ne serait plus.

Et maintenant... hé bien...

Devait-elle se résigner à accepter ce qu'elle était désormais ? Aucune fin heureuse n'était prévue pour elle de toute manière. Elle devait s'y résigner.

Xion soupira, puis se sépara de Kairi à contrecœur, se relevant pour aller récupérer ses vêtements qui gisaient toujours sur la plage. Elle se rhabilla, puis rassembla les affaires de Kairi, les plia proprement et les déposa à côté d'elle, comme une tentative perdue d'avance de se sentir utile. Elle soupira, puis contempla le visage endormi de la jeune fille.

Elle était si belle, si radieuse... Les sentiments de Sora se réveillèrent en elle, en un élan d'affection et d'amour pur pour la jeune humaine. Lui et Kairi... Ils avaient de la chance.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne reviendrai plus. »

Mais, songeait-elle en disparaissant dans un Couloir obscur, elle savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Elle devenait Sora, et elle finirait par disparaître. Si rien ne la retenait maintenant d'agir selon la volonté du Porteur de la Keyblade dont elle portait les souvenirs, dans le futur, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se rendre compte qu'elle (il) n'était que le jouet de l'Organisation.

 _J'ai dit que je t'attendrai._ Non, ce n'était pas à elle que Kairi avait fait cette promesse.


End file.
